fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nebra Nefeltari
Nebra Nefeltari (ネブラ・ネフェルタリ, Nebura Neferutari) is the twelfth king of Alabasta, Titi Nefeltari's husband, and Vivi Nefeltari's father. Appearance :Voice Actor: Kyle Hebert (English), Toshiya Ueda (Japanese) Nebra is a man of average height. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip He has a wrinkled face, a tied-off beard, and long, curly, black hair. He wears a green robe with yellow edging, an orange and beige sash around his waist, and a purple coat. He also wears sandals and a necklace. After the Timeskip After the timeskip he grows a mustache, his beard has turned completely gray, and only half of his hair is still dark. His sideburns are gray but the upper half of the back and top are black. He wears a lighter colored robe and coat and no longer wears his necklace. Gallery Personality Nebra Nefeltari is a fair man, who cares for his kingdom and people even after their rebellion, knowing their misled coup was still only rooted in a desire to preserve the welfare of the Alabastan people. He is loyal to the line of Alabastan kings and the Dynasty, and was willing to face death to prevent Crocodile from seizing the throne. Yet, as a testament to his character, this loyalty to the monarchy is superseded by the compassion toward his subjects and he places their survival and welfare ahead of his own, even willing to allow the occupation and possible destruction of his capital city if it meant preventing the bloodshed of his people, seeing the lives of his citizens as the true heart of his kingdom. Overall, he is objective, able to look ahead to the future and not make impulsive decisions. This is shown clearly when Kohza demands that he use Boggi Powder to assuage the difficulties of the current drought, and Nebra explains that other countries need rain and hoarding it themselves is not a true solution. He still remains humble, and he even bowed before the Straw Hats in the bathhouse for helping his daughter, justifying it by saying that without his clothes, he does not have his status as a king, and is doing it as a father. In addition, he is charitable, paying to support the citizens of Kohza's village out of the royal family's living expenses without hesitation. He also appears to have a mischievous side, telling Sanji where the women's baths were so they could peep at Nami and his daughter. Relationships Friends/Allies *Alabasta Kingdom **Igaram **Chaka **Pell *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony Family *Titi Nefeltari (wife; deceased) *Vivi Nefeltari (daughter) Neutral *Navy *World Government *Robin Nico Rivals Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile Abilities and Powers As king, he has complete reign over Alabasta. He has yet to show any fighting abilities. History Past Golden Age of Pirates After the infamous execution of the King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol at Roguetown, Nebra is seen reading over a newspaper of the events looking grave announcing a terrible age has begun. He was seen in the presence of Igaram and Vivi's mother. Abduction Attempt on Vivi Several years before the start of the story, Nebra is seen responding to a drought that struck Kohza's village. He was unable to send rain, but was able to allow the citizens to reside in Alubarna. Around this time, Vivi befriended Kohza, and during a kidnapping attempt made on Vivi, Nebra defeated the last remaining kidnapper before Chaka and Pell could arrive. He had Kohza treated for the injury over his eye, and asked if he loved the country, to which Kohza replied that he did. Igaram, hearing that Vivi was more concerned about the possibility of her new friends sacrificing themselves for her than what might happen to her, was concerned that Vivi was too kind-hearted for a ruler, but Cobra insisted the situation was fine. Council of Kings Six years before the start of the story, Nebra was at a meeting of the Council of Kings to discuss Dragon D. Monkey's threat to the stability of the world. When Wapol brushed it off, saying that it did not concern him, Nebra berated him for his irresponsible attitude. Wapol attempted to provoke a war by bumping into Vivi, but the plan failed when Vivi, knowing the situation's implications, did not get upset as he had hoped. Baroque Works' False Accusation Three years before the start of the story, a drought spread throughout the kingdom, and due to Baroque Works' schemes, Alabasta's citizens began to believe that Nebra had hoarded Dance Powder in Alubarna. About a year after the start of the drought, Kohza confronted the king and demanded that he use Dance Powder to save Yuba, but Nebra refused, stating that other towns needed their help. Kohza then vowed to take back the rain by force. At some point around this time, Vivi left with Igaram to infiltrate Baroque Works, which, unbeknownst to Cobra and the rest of Alabasta, were manipulating the situation to start a rebellion. Synopsis Alabasta Saga The Civil War Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Nefeltari Family Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Flashback Introduction